


Maybe I am a Dick

by Kytodorevii



Series: Smut Practice [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Consensual Underage Sex, Eren Loves Levi, Eren and Jean fight a lot, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hanji does it all for science, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Levi Loves Eren, Levi is an Asshole, Levi is sort of abusive, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Minor Violence, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual Punishment, Sexual Tension, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Erwin Smith, Top Jean Kirstein, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, canonverse, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytodorevii/pseuds/Kytodorevii
Summary: While at the Survey Corps, Jean and Eren can't seem to stop fighting so Levi and Erwin decide to punish them in a way that they will never forget. Eren can't seem to deal with what they've done so he confronts Levi about it. Basically ends up getting fucked to forget, but maybe there are feelings involved. Are they one sided? Well figure it the fuck out because everyone is tired of the emotional constipation that is occurring here. Fucking losers. "Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!" (I dedicate this fic to all of my friends for Christmas. If you aren't tagged or whatever you either didn't have an AO3 account or I didn't know it.)*Somewhat inspired by mangotangerine's Cornered and Caught





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BumbleFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/gifts), [Poisoned_Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisoned_Fate/gifts), [Miekio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miekio/gifts), [daviscosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviscosplay/gifts), [Ereri_fanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_fanatic/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friends for Christmas (posting it now because I won't have time before or on Christmas). I've never really done anything like this before so I apologize if it ends up being utter bullshit.  
> \--Eren and Jean have sex, there is implied sex between Levi and Erwin, and then it ends off with Eren and Levi having sex.  
> \--There is a mention of slight rape which is marked with ** at the beginning and where I sort of suppose it ends I guess.  
> \--Please excuse any mistakes or if somethings don't sound right (I wrote this all in two days because I was procrastinating and didn't have time to edit). Feel free to let me know though and I will fix it. Don't think I'll go back and edit it fully though >.< Sorry.  
> Please no hateful comments.  
> Have a merry christmas and a happy new year you guys. I love you all and feel free to hit me up on any of my social media. I'm always here for anyone. Thanks for making this year wonderful for me, guys! <333 xoxo Kylar.

Everyone that made up the Survey Corps were currently cramped in the small mess hall where they were eating dinner before everyone needed to head to bed to wake up early the next morning to continue the training and cleaning routine that was practically mandatory thanks to a certain small captain that wasn’t afraid to kick ass if the cleaning wasn’t completed.

The higher ups sat together in a small table that was placed in the far right corner next to the doors leading outside so they could observe the other members. The table consisted of Commander Erwin Smith who had very bright blue calculating eyes and eyebrows that were very neat and thick – they never went unnoticed. He had blonde hair and a very neat undercut with a left part. He always looked so diplomatic, even if he wasn’t trying and he had an air to him that required full seriousness from everyone except a certain crazy scientist who never cared for rules.

Next to the commander, sat Levi Ackerman - the man in charge of a certain teal-eyed brat that could kill them all at any second by turning into a Titan. Levi had thin eyebrows and gunmetal eyes that told the world just what he thought of their dumb bullshit. He had jet-black hair that also sported a neat undercut and a fringe that was parted to the right. He was a clean freak and he was not ashamed - being raised in a shitty, dirty home, as a kid would do that to anyone. He was also short, but no one ever dared mention it unless they were very stupid and wanted to die by having their heads shoved in a toilet bowl full of shit. He didn’t take shit from anyone and he was mostly known for being an asshole, so nobody ever dared get on his bad side.

At the end of the table sat Hanji Zoe, the crazy scientist with large brown, manic eyes, hidden behind squared goggles. They had brown hair with hints of purple hues. They always had their hair up in a high ponytail because they always dealt with potions and experiments and having their hair catch fire once, taught them the lesson they had needed to learn in order to always have their hair tied up.

Next to Hanji sat their assistant Moblit, who currently was looking at them frightened since Hanji had a certain sparkle in their eye that said _shit’s ‘bout to get real mobli-poo._ Next to Moblit sat Mike, who only sniffed Moblit and smirked. The reminiscence of sex telling him all he needed to know about Hanji’s sparkling, manic eyes.  

Two tables down consisted of Levi’s squad; complaining about their shitty day and bitching about all of the nasty shit Levi called them when they did a shit job with their chores. Was he even allowed to be so rude to them all?

Sitting down in the center and towards the outside of the table was Eren Jäger, the fifteen-year-old boy who could turn into a titan and kill everyone. He was known for being so hot headed and as Jean liked to call him the Suicidal bastard. He had big teal eyes that basically held his emotions in them since just by looking at them, everyone could tell how Eren was feeling. He had chocolate brown hair that was disheveled at all times. His friends loved to tease him about it by asking if he even owned a comb to brush it out and make it neat.

Across from Eren sat his ~~friend~~ , nemesis, Jean Kirstein. Jean had a long face that made him look like a horse and it fit perfectly well since apparently he loved to be ridden by Eren’s best friend, Armin, like all the time. He had two-toned hair, the cool blonde making up the top of his head, while the brown made up his undercut style. He had a temper and frankly thought he was better than most, even though long ago Marco, a since deceased friend, had practically called him a loser and so relatable to the rest of their squad.

The rest of the table consisted of Sasha or Potato Girl as most liked to call her, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Ymir, Christa, Reiner, and Bertolt. They were having a peaceful dinner until Jean just had to bring up how he could totally do more push-ups than Eren.

This caused Eren to get up from his seat and slam his hands down on the table causing the entire mess hall to become quiet, only his and Jean’s hasrsh breathing being the only things that could be heard, well besides Hanji’s quiet, manic, laughter off to the side.

“Jean, shut the hell up! That isn’t even true! I did way more push-ups than you. All you do is sit around and only pretend you’re doing them when a superior checks up on you. You, Loser!” Eren gritted out, his eyebrows furrowed in anger and his intense glare fixed on Jean’s disgusting horse face. The guy needed Hanji to fix him up with his daily drug, hay.

Upon hearing Eren’s not so quiet comeback, Levi Ackerman decided to swivel out of his spot so he’d be facing the outside, his unimpressed eyes already fixed at the brats that were sure to cause a shitty commotion. _Not again_ , Levi sighed in frustration. His squad was great, wonderful even, but when Jean and Eren decided to have manly competitions or whatever the fuck they were, his squad just became a total mess. He’d honestly rather be eaten by Titans than have to witness their petty fighting.

“Oh yeah, Jäger? Well you’re one to talk because you always get special treatment from everyone. You’re allowed to slack off without anyone saying a word!” Jean fired back angrily, his eyebrows twitching in anger.

“That isn’t true! I work as hard as anyone here! You’re just jealous because you look like a horse!” Eren shouted.

“Oh fuck you, you slutty dickhead!” Jean growled out loudly, getting out of his seat to stalk towards Eren. This bitch wanted a fight then he’d get one. Jean would never back down from this Titan asshole!

“You guys are acting stupid again,” Mikasa commented offhandedly, as she picked up her fork to continue eating.

Everyone at the table nodded and hummed in agreement, before they began to eat once more as they ignored their stupid friend’s dominance battle. This happened like every week and they were all so used to it. Why was it so hard for them two to just get along?

“I’m not a slut, dumbass!” Eren pushed his chair to the side harshly, the chair making a loud scraping sound against the floor. He met Jean face to face and grabbed him by the collar pulling him close to his face to whisper, “At least I know I’m wanted, Horse face,” he smirked. Jean definitely knew what he was talking about.

Jean could take anything from Eren, but not that. Definitely not that. It wasn’t common knowledge but Jean had had a bit of a crush on Eren once upon a time, but the brunette just had to turn him down and basically screw someone else in his face. Thus causing them to have a love/hate friendship type thing. If Jean were asked though, he’d deny it. There was no way he’d let anyone know that he, Jean Kirstein, was turned down by the suicidal bastard.

Jean yanked himself away from Eren to glare at him. His knuckles were already turning white from being clenched into tight fists. He was pissed off that this bastard could do anything without getting into trouble. There was a rumor going around that the suicidal bastard sucked everyone’s dick to get what he wanted, whether that was true or not, Jean didn’t give a shit. He was going to ruin this fucker. He leaned forward to rapidly grip the brunette’s collar, his fist raising as to hit him straight in the fucking nose. Jean _needed_ to break something.

Watching Jean’s stance and Eren’s evil smirk had been enough for Levi to get out of his seat quietly. He walked towards them seeming to not care about anything as he was taking his time. His eyebrows were knitted in frustration and his mind was spinning with ways to punish the two because no matter how much cleaning they did as punishment, they still didn’t get it. They were a team and they’d learn to be one before those two killed the entire Survey Corps.

Once Levi reached the two, he punched Jean in the stomach and kicked Eren’s legs out from under him so he fell backwards. His body was straightened out in a matter of seconds, his glare fixed down at the two who were trying to regain their breathing. “I will not have this happen again, you understand? Now come with me for punishment, you filthy fuckers,” he gritted angrily, waiting for the two to get up to join him.

“Oh.. come.. on Le-..” Eren immediately tried saying, but the short man’s venomous glare had him snapping his mouth shut and nodding in agreement. If Levi thought they deserved punishment and he had _that_ glare, then they must’ve really pissed him off.

Jean stood up immediately after Levi turned to glare at Eren. He patted himself down from the disgusting dust and clenched his jaw angrily. Of course they were getting awful punishment. The suicidal bastard always caused him problems. He just hoped that their captain wasn’t going to make them clean out the horse stables. It smelled awful in there and he didn’t want to trip and land in shit although he’d definitely push Eren in. That thought had him smirking, but once Levi turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow in question, Jean wiped his face from anything but pure mortification.

“Alright, now that you lousy bitches are up. Let’s go,” Levi spat, turning without another word to walk towards the doors. The two boys walking behind their captain, while sending nasty glares to one another.

Just as they were about to reach the double doors, their commander, Erwin, stood up and smiled down at Levi, sending him _that_ look that Levi knew all too well. “Levi, I’ll take it from here,” the commander said his tone laced with certain promises.

This caused the two cadets to gulp audibly, their postures tensing and their wide-eyes staring at one another. If the commander was taking over their punishment then they had surely fucked up. They were going to die. Jean didn’t even get to say goodbye to his dear mother.

Levi only raised an eyebrow in slight amusement, his lips twitching up in a very small smile. “As you wish, Commander,” Levi smirked, saluting, and turning on his heel to whisper into Hanji’s ear.

Whatever he said to the crazy scientist had them cackling loudly, their cheeks turning red in a slight blush. “Oh no.. Levi, you really think so?” they whispered not so quietly.

“Come on you two. We should be off if we plan to finish before it’s time to head to your chambers,” Erwin Smith said, making sure that the two frightened boys were paying attention before walking off to lead the way.

“Yes sir!” both cadets said in unison, as they saluted their commander and then followed him out the door. Both of their hearts were in their throats and they desperately wanted to hold one another’s hand in fear, but then they both remembered that they hated one another and that was most definitely not allowed and frowned upon by each other.

For some reason the commander was heading towards the basement area, this causing Eren and Jean to really freak out. Had they fucked up so badly that they were going to possibly get whipped or murdered down here? It was a known fact that nobody came down here and it was abandoned, besides for Eren’s cell, which he absolutely detested.

“Thanks a lot asshole, we’re going to die now,” Jean whispered, after elbowing Eren in the ribs.

“No! Thanks to _you_ we’re going to die! Nobody’s even going to miss you. You’re a fucking horse. We’ll save money on hay and that’ll make the higher ups happy,” Eren grumbled, punching Jean in the arm.

“Fuck you, suicidal cock whore,” Jean spat, pinching Eren in the arm.

“Too bad I’m not a whore for your cock, huh?” Eren smirked, giggling at Jean’s open mouth. _The dickhead totally deserved that_ , Eren thought to himself.

Jean just mumbled something about Eren being a dumbass and stayed quiet because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. He was a bit hurt if he was honest with himself. It wasn’t like he still had a crush on Eren, definitely not. He had his amazing blonde coconut. He didn’t _need_ the cock whore Jäger.

Erwin cleared his throat rather loudly to let the two boys behind him know that just because he was sort of old, that didn’t mean he was deaf. He _could_ actually hear their entire conversation.

That had the two boys definitely keep their mouths shut because how awkward was _that_!

After a few more seconds of walking they finally arrived to the cell area, walking past the brunette’s cell and to another a few cells down. Erwin opened the door and motioned for the teens to get inside.

Jean and Eren looked a one another momentarily in confusion, but headed inside anyway, turning to look at their commander in question.

“Undress boys,” Erwin commanded, looking each boy in the eye to let them know that no, he actually was not kidding. He was serious and he would have them obey.

“Are you serious?” Jean asked, stupidly. He looked over at Eren and his eyes widened when Eren looked back at him and shrugged, beginning to undo his straps to pull them off. “Jäger are you seriously.. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“No, what the hell is wrong with you, Kirstein? Your commander ordered you to undress and you’re still standing there like a dumbass. At least Jäger knows how to follow orders,” Levi said, walking in from behind Erwin and shutting the cell door behind himself. “You obey Kirstein or I will punish you far worse than what you will be doing today. You hear me, bitch?”

“Uh.. Y-yes sir!” Jean squeaked, beginning to undo his straps as well to undress.

By the time Jean barely had his shirt off, Eren already stood beside him in only his boxers, looking a bit self-conscious, his arm wrapped around his abdomen and his eyes downcast. He couldn’t look at his superiors in the eye, especially since he maybe had a crush on a certain short bastard.

“Jäger, did your commander not tell you to undress? Boxers off. Now!” Levi barked at the boy, rolling his eyes because honestly. How fucking hard was it to do what was asked?

“Y-yes sir,” the brunette whispered, his eyes still downcast as he gulped audibly and removed his boxers to stand completely bare and vulnerable to his superiors.

“Shit..” Jean whispered, looking away to also remove his boxers.

The two boys and the superiors stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Levi cleared his throat. He looked over at Erwin and when Erwin nodded his approval, he began to speak, “This is how it’s going to work. Since you two cannot get along no matter the fucking punishment and seem to have too much fucking sexual tension, you two will fuck and you will keep fucking until you can learn to get along. Got it?”

“W-what?! You.. you can’t do that, sir!” Jean blurted out. He looked so damn mortified and what fucking sexual tension? They didn’t have sexual tension!

Eren on the other hand, bit his wobbling lip and nodded because they were orders after all. What else could he do?

“Excuse me? We can do whatever the fuck we want. You think the higher ups will care? Huh, Kirstein? You are scum. Nobody will give a shit about what we make you do,” Levi spat, walking over to grip Jean’s hair harshly. “Just look at him, Jean..” Levi whispered seductively into Jean’s ear, turning his head so he had to look at Eren,”Isn’t he just so fucking delectable? Don’t you just want to fuck him until he’s a moaning mess? Hmm?”

Jean couldn’t do anything _but_ look at the brunette and Levi was right. Eren was so damn pretty, but that didn’t mean he actually wanted to fuck the guy. “Y-yes sir,” Jean said harshly, his jaw tense.

“Is that any way to talk to your captain, kid?” Levi growled, slapping Jean in the face. “You talk to me with that tone of voice again and I’ll make damn sure you get eaten by a Titan.” Levi spat, glaring at Jean.

Erwin made sure to lean back against the bars to watch the show. Just watching Levi being soo… _Levi_ , had his pants becoming uncomfortably tight and looking at the two teens in front of him just made him want to just fuck them all into oblivion.

Levi smirked at the scandalous look Jean gave him. He turned to walk over to Eren, running his hand over the kid’s chest and down to where he self-consciously hugged himself. He removed the boys arm and held his hand and gripped his chin with his other, making him turn to look at him, “Why are you hiding yourself from view, Eren? Don’t you realize how fucking pretty you are? You’re going to obey my every word, aren’t you? You’re going to let Jean fuck you for us? Give us a show? Hmm?”

“Yes, Captain.. I will. I’ll follow your every word,” the brunette breathed, his eyes locked onto Levi’s.

“You’re such a good boy,” Levi said, walking over to Erwin to stand beside him, also leaning against the bars. “Now, are _you_ going to listen, Kirstein?”

“Yes sir,” Jean said, looking over at Eren and then back to Levi and Erwin, nodding his agreement.

“Wonderful,” Levi smirked with an evil glint in his eye. “Kirstein be a good boy and stretch our precious Eren.”

Jean’s eyes widened stupidly, “W-without any oil, sir?” Just because he hated Eren that didn’t mean he actually wanted to hurt him.

Eren only blushed looking away from Horse face because he couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Sure Jean was attractive but there was a reason why Eren never screwed him in the past. He was too much of a douche and would probably brag about fucking him to everyone.

“No dumbass,” Levi rolled his eyes and took out a small vial from his jacket, tossing it at the kid, who nodded stupidly and caught the vial.

Levi knowing that these stupid fuckers wouldn’t know what to do, gripped Jeans arm and had him sit on the end of the bed so he was facing Erwin.

Although Jean stumbled a bit at first, he sat down patiently, opening the vial and poured some out onto his fingers, warming the oil so it wouldn’t be too cold for the brunette.

Levi then grabbed Eren and led him over to Jean, making him hover above Jean in a sort of squatting position so his most intimate parts were in view to the commander.

“Great, now I’m assuming we don’t have virgins in this cell, so do as you normally would to prepare Eren,” the captain spoke firmly, walking over to stand besides Erwin once more when he received a nod from both boys.

Eren bit his lip and looked over at Jean, hoping that this bastard actually knew what he was doing.

Jean looked back at Eren and nodded in reassurance. He wasn’t going to hurt him. Jeeze he thought the brunette would have _some_ confidence in him. Once Eren nodded that it was okay for Jean to get started, the boy slid his arm under Eren and adjusted the brunette’s leg a bit so it was a bit wider, giving their superiors the perfect view of the boy’s puckered hole.

Eren wrapped an arm around Jean’s shoulders so he could have more support as he was holding himself up, he leaned back against Horse face and looked up to Levi and Erwin basically asking if that was okay.

The commander nodding and smiling in return, while Levi just rolled his eyes and made a motion for them to just get started already. They didn’t have all fucking night.

Jean then slid his hand up Eren’s inner thigh slowly to tease him a bit. Once he reached over the teen’s hole, he slid his pointer finger over it, making sure to dip his finger inside so it barely opened him up. He wanted to tease his comrade and make sure that Eren was desperate for his now throbbing cock, when he actually penetrated him.

Eren’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he tipped his head back, a small moan making it out of his plump lips. He hated teasing but he couldn’t deny just how good it felt.

This had Erwin focus in on what exactly Jean was doing to the other cadet, his hand making its way over his crotch to palm at his throbbing cock.

Levi only looked over at Erwin and smirked, his eyes training back onto the boys that knew just how to turn him the fuck on - especially that small, shy moan. _Fuck_! He just wanted to wreck the teen and make the brat call him Daddy.

After a few more teasing touches, Jean finally let his finger slip inside of the brunette slowly, always so damn slowly. He wanted to feel everything. He _wanted_ the brunette to feel _everything_. The boy made sure to stroke Eren’s walls a few times, before he slammed his finger inside harshly.

Eren couldn’t control his needy moans once the other finally entered him. He just wanted to be fucked already because dammit all of his other partners would have already had him pinned up against the wall and screaming for them not to stop. “Oh fuck, Jean!” Eren practically screamed, his voice cracking at the end when Jean rammed his finger inside. He was already feeling hot and sweaty, his lower half already bucking against the finger that wasn’t enough to fill him up like he really _needed_.

“Sh-shit Jäger..” Jean moaned, pulling the brunette’s lower half towards himself so he could support the boy’s full weight, his face leaning into Eren’s neck so he could suck on the boy’s salty, caramel, skin. After he could feel that Eren was desperate for more, he made sure to pull his finger out slowly with an audible squelch since everything was so quiet besides his comrade’s moans and his excited breathing. He then added a second finger and slid them in harshly with just a tiny bit of resistance.

“Oh my god! F-fuck! More!” Eren whimpered in pleasure as he angled himself so Jean could hit _that spot_ that sent electricity through his veins. He wanted Jean to fuck him so hard that he forgets his own name.

Jean couldn’t help but smirk against the brunette’s neck, tugging on the skin in his mouth gently to pull out more of those needy moans from the boy. He then began to scissor his fingers inside the boy to begin stretching him out. As he did this, he made sure not to hit the boy’s prostate. He wanted Eren to be sexually frustrated and needy by the time he was ready to fuck him.

Jeannnn!” Eren whined, his bottom lip trapped in between his teeth as he was getting so frustrated with Horse face’s shit. Why couldn’t he just give him what he wanted? “Please.. Fuck.. Leeviii.. Erwinnn,” Eren whined in frustration, hoping that _someone_ would let him have what he wanted.

“Oh? The slut wants our help? Do you think Eren deserves to be rewarded Erwin? What about you Jean?” Levi smirked, one thin eyebrow rising in amusement.

“I think he needs to be stretched out more. Make that sweet little hole wider before he even gets _that_ type of pleasure,” Erwin said, his voice dripping with want. His palming never seized and his slight groan had the three in the room shivering with need.

“I agree with our commander. I want Eren a sobbing mess,” Jean said after swiping his tongue against the slowly forming bruise.

“No.. Please Levi..” Eren whined once more, looking over at Levi with wide puppy-dog eyes. He wanted to have his prostate played with. He wanted to cum all over and give his superiors what they wanted. _He wanted to please_.

“Sorry, Slut, but what the commander says goes. So.. You’ll just have to be patient,” Levi said, his voice dropping an octave. The way Eren just said his name had him wanting to pull his pants down to jack off in the brunette’s face, but he was a proper man so that would not be happening anytime soon.

Eren could only whine in disappointment and begin to fuck himself on the two fingers. His eyes were trained on his superiors and his mouth hung open, mumbled praises slipping out from his lips.

Jean could only admire how Eren acted. Fuck.. He really was pissed now that it took punishment for him to be able to fuck the sexy brunette. So as a sort of punishment of his own, he took out his two fingers and quickly added a third, slowly slipping them inside so the brunette could feel the stretch. He wanted to cause him a bit of pain but not too much where the brunette would hate him even more than he already did. His large cock stood up proud and dripping with precum. He could feel his dick poking the brunette in the thigh every time he moved and fuck! Did he want to start pounding the boy, but he let that thought go. This was all about Eren. Then he could have some fun too.

“Holy.. Holy sh- ** _shit_**!” Eren groaned, a long needy whine leaving his lips right after. He could basically feel himself drool from how amazing the pain felt. “More! Fuck! More!” Eren shouted, his grip on Jean’s shoulder becoming bruising as he began to bounce himself up and down over Jean’s fingers. His eyes clenched shut and his bouncing becoming frantic because shit he was done with being teased. He just wanted to get fucked.

“Well shit, you see that, Kirstein? Look at how desperate for your dick he is. You gonna wreck him for us? You gonna let him treat you like his bitch?” Levi growled, his dick throbbing with fucking need. But that shitty fucker could wait. This was all about watching the two boys like Erwin and Mike once watched him. It was a tradition of sorts and being on this side of it was _fucking_ _amazing_.

“Fuck!” Jean spat, his fingers leaving Eren’s hole, “I’m not his bitch,” Jean growled as he pushed Eren off of him and onto the floor. He gripped Eren’s hair harshly and shoved his own cock inside the boy’s pretty mouth, watching him choke on his dick and glare at him for being treated so damn dirty.

“Shit.. That’s it, Kirstein. Show Eren who’s the whore,” Levi grinned, the roughness of it all, making precum squirt out of his dick and making him grimace in disgust.

Eren couldn’t help it when he shoved Jean away, coughing as to regain his breath, his face turning red from embarrassment that he choked on that asshole’s dick. He then gripped Jean’s cock harshly and began to lick and suck on the bulbous head, his tongue flicking Jean’s slit. Once he was finished with his teasing, he began to give it all he had into the sucking because he just wanted to be fucked.. speaking of which.. Eren trailed his hand down to his ass to shove three of his fingers into himself, slowly beginning to bounce on his own fingers, while he deep throated the teen, his head bobbing as quickly as he could manage without choking. He made sure to keep eye contact with Jean wanting to see the asshole’s reactions.

“Fuck..!” Jean began to pant, as everything Eren did was just so damn amazing. Sure he’s had head before, but not even his boyfriend Armin was _this_ good. How was this even fucking possible? Jean gripped Eren’s hair and began to slowly fuck his mouth, as to not choke him again in fear that the brunette would bite his dick and he definitely didn’t want that. He looked down and that was a fucking mistake because the cadet’s eye contact had him wanting to blow his load into his pretty lips. He looked so damn precious. Jean couldn’t take it anymore. There was no way in hell he was going to cum before fucking the guy! He pulled his cock out of the brunette’s mouth with a loud, wet, pop. He sat back down and smirked at Eren, gripping the base of his own cock so he could hold it steady for the brunette.

Eren bit his lip in anticipation and made his way over Jean to get into the position they were in before, but out of nowhere Levi gripped his arm and pushed him away, causing Eren to groan in frustration and look over at his captain in confusion. Weren’t they supposed to fuck?

“Not in this position,” Levi growled, gripping Jean’s hair and tugging him back so he’d lie himself on the bed, he propped up the kid’s legs by smacking his leg and positioning them just how he wanted them. Then he took Eren’s hand and helped him onto the bed. The captain had him face the commander as he sat on Jean’s stomach, with his legs spread out as well. He then took Jean’s hands and placed them on Eren’s hips so the boy would have the support he needed.

From where the commander stood, he could see _everything_ that he needed to see to get off. And once the boy leaned back and Levi gripped the base of Jean’s cock so Eren could impale himself, the commander groaned and squeezed the base of his cock as best as he could so he wouldn’t cum prematurely.

“Unhhh….Fuck..!!” Eren moaned out loudly, once Jean was inside of him. He could hear Jean whimper behind him and Levi snicker at their reactions besides him. He felt so fucking embarrassed that he was doing this in front of his superiors, but at the same time he was so turned on because _he_ was causing his superiors to get boners as they watched him.

“God, you suicidal.. bastard!” Jean groaned, his hips swinging back so that only the tip of his dick was inside of the brunette, his hips then swung forward as hard as he could muster, his cock’s head hitting the brunette’s prostate spot on.

“ **FUCK**!” Eren screamed, his head snapping back and his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water because he really hadn’t been expecting that and the fact that Jean’s dick was a bit above his average lay made the experience all the more amazing. Eren’s eyes crossed in pleasure as he began to slam his hips down onto Jean’s cock, his loud grunting and screaming filling up the room with the loud slapping and squelching sound that happened every time Eren’s ass met Jean’s pelvis. Eren could feel his own bouncing cock dripping with precum and even though they had just begun he already felt so close to completion. “Yes! Yes Jean! Ahhh!!”

Jean dug his fingers into the brunette’s hips, to hold him steady and began to pound the brunette relentlessly, his hips never seizing as he made it his goal to make the brunette become a drooling mess. His eyes closed in concentration with his bottom lip trapped in between his teeth. He tried meeting the brunette’s slams halfway so they could really wreck one another. He could feel his eyes fucking crossing because this was the greatest fuck he’s ever had. _Shit! I’m so sorry, Armin_ , Jean thought as he screwed his boyfriend’s best friend.

“Harder Jean! Hnnggh! Hahh!” Eren whined, his hand wiping away the sweat that was about to drip into his eye, then pushing his hair back so it isn’t in his way. Eren could feel himself drool and fuck if he cared. He made sure to keep his pace going even when his abdomen muscles began to protest from exertion.

Once Eren had impaled himself Levi had made it back to Erwin to watch the show the two cadets were giving them. He smirked because he just knew that Erwin was struggling with not coming. “Aren’t they fucking beautiful? Look at how slutty Eren is acting. Doesn’t that make you want to be the one under him? Wrecking him?” Levi husked quietly, his eyes still trained on Eren being fucked.

“Fuck.. Yes..” Erwin gritted out, his eyes only being able to focus on Eren’s form after what Levi said. How he truly wished he could fuck his cadet. Eren was so fucking beautiful with his exotic eyes and curvy hips and fuck… that ass was _everything_.

“I-I’m.. going.. to come!” Eren panted, his ab muscles beginning to tense and his hips beginning to stutter. “Ahh!” the brunette, bit his lip and waited for Levi to tell him when he could come because he was a good boy and he _always_ obeyed orders.

Jean on the other hand was having the same exact problem, especially when Eren’s insides clenched down on his cock and convulsed, as he was about to come. This had Jean groaning in pain from holding back his come, but he made sure to keep pounding against the suicidal bastard’s prostate.

“Please Levi! Commander! I can’t!” Eren whined, fat tears rolling down his face as this over stimulation was becoming too unbearable for him. “Please! Fuck!”

Levi could only smirk, the signs of release on the teen’s faces. Levi walked over to Eren extremely slowly to drag out the sensations that the two were feeling, when he made it to Eren he gripped the brunette’s hair and tugged on it harshly so the brunette would look at him, “That is no way to talk to your captain. It makes me not want to let you come..” Levi mockingly frowned and leaned down to lap up Eren’s salty tears. “You have to behave to get what you want and I’m sorry to tell you, kid, but you’re not behaving.”

“N-No! Please, Levi! I’ll be good!” Eren sobbed, more tears rolling down his cheeks because this over stimulation really was a bitch and he wasn’t even sure if he could hold in his come any longer.

“Hmm.. Promise you’ll be good, slut.” Levi whispered against Eren’s ear.

“I promise, sir!” Eren said, his big watery puppy eyes looking at Levi as Jean still slammed inside him, causing his entire body to bob up and down.

“Hmm..” Levi drawled out, his eyes looking over at Erwin to see what the commander thought. When the commander nodded in answer, he smiled and pressed a kiss to Eren’s temple, “Looks like it’s your lucky day Jäger. You can both come,” Levi said, as he let go of Eren and made his way to the bars once more. He wanted to see Eren’s come squirt out of his pretty cock and he wanted to watch the come also drip out of his ass. _Only if it were his come_ , Levi thought to himself.

Eren nodded his head rapidly, his hips slamming down once more before he came really hard, his eyes crossing and his mouth opening in a silent scream. The sex had been so intense that Eren ended up blacking out not really knowing what had happened.

Jean still pounded the brunette even when he went slack in his hold, his hips slamming in once, then twice before releasing himself into the boy with a loud groan. Once he came, he couldn’t hold the brunette up anymore, so he allowed the brunette to carefully lie on his chest. He slowly slid his overly sensitive dick out from inside the brunette and closed his eyes in exhaustion, his arm hiding his eyes as he panted to regain his ragged breathing.

Levi and Erwin had both watched Eren’s large spurts of come paint his own chest and Jean’s thigh, but what made the sight even more beautiful was the cum that sluggishly began to trickle down the unconscious brunette’s hole and onto his thighs and Jean’s pubic area.

“Fuck, that was fucking beautiful,” Levi breathed in amazement. He almost wanted to fucking clap for the duo.

“Yeah.. That was..” Erwin smirked, his cock throbbing and probably purple with need. He knew just how he’d get rid of his boner, which made this all the better. “..Absolutely incredible. Kirstein, clean your comrade up and then head to bed,” Erwin ordered before he gripped Levi’s arm harshly and walked out of the basement area to head to his chambers.

“Fuck.. I can’t even move..” Jean said to himself after his superiors left, looking over at the passed out brunette. With a heavy sigh, he slowly pulled himself out from under Eren and began to do as he was ordered.

In the commander’s chambers, Levi was pressed up against the door with the commander trailing kisses down his neck. “That turned you on this much, old man?” Levi teased, as he sighed into Erwin’s kisses. His pants were already undone with the commander’s hand inside his boxers stroking his hard cock.

“You can’t tell me that you aren’t. I saw the way you were looking at _him_ ,” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear, his thumb spreading the precum all over Levi’s cock, loving the sounds he pulled out of the man.

“F-fuck off, asshole.. mmmh,” Levi mumbled in retaliation as he allowed Erwin to do with him as he pleased. He _always_ allowed Erwin to do with him as he pleased.. Tonight was no different than the rest and in the back of his mind he could only think, _when will this cycle fucking end?_

* * *

 

**A week later**

Levi was walking to his room from Erwin’s office after having to spend all day with the damn bastard looking over shitty paperwork that needed to get done before the end of the week.

“Tch. Shitty motherfucker,” Levi mumbled to himself, as he made it down a dark, quiet, corridor. He may have been a damn insomniac but fuck! He was too tired for this shit. He was Erwin’s secret lover and had to spend most nights with him but spending all day with the diplomatic fucker just put him in a sour mood. His mind was too preoccupied that he didn’t even notice someone was following him until they grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the wall rather harshly.

Levi almost stumbled in surprise but at the last second he regained his footing and spun around as quickly as he could to grip his attacker’s arm and painfully pin it to their back, his body weight pressing them to the wall. “What the fuck is this? Do you not know who the hell I am? I could fucking kill you,” Levi seethed, his eyes narrowed dangerously until he made out the brown mop of hair. “Jäger! What the fuck is this?!” the man asked, angling the brunette’s arm even further until he cried out in pain.

“F-fuck you!” the brunette spat angrily, tears of anger dripping down his cheeks. “You’re just an old fucking pervert! You and Erwin both!” Eren shouted, as he tried to yank himself away from Levi but only causing Levi to add more pressure. “Ahh.. Fuck!”

“You’re acting like a little bitch? What the fuck for?” Levi asked, his tone full of annoyance. He let out a deep sigh and pushed the brat until he stumbled back and fell on his ass. “Look, Kid. I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but I have better shit to do than to deal with your whining ass,” Levi pushed himself off the wall and rolled his eyes when all the brunette did was cry. It was making him feel sort of awful, but he was Levi fucking Ackerman. He shouldn’t feel bad because a shitty member of his squad cried in front of him. Many people cried in front of him all the time and he never cared! Sure he felt bad for them, but he wasn’t going to fucking baby them either. As he was about to walk away, the brunette just _had_ to speak and make him feel even shittier.

“You’ve ruined my fucking life, _sir_ ,” Eren said the last word with as much venom as he could bring forward, roughly wiping at his face with his sleeve as he glared at the short fucker he had once thought he loved.

“Yeah? What the fuck did I do?” Levi said, turning around to glare at the brat.

“You made Jean and I fu-..”

“You’re seriously pissed off at _me_ for _that_?” Levi said, his voice cracking at the end as he tried not to laugh. He made sure to keep his face blank though as he looked down in pity for the kid. “Jesus fuck, Kid..” Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, disheveling the neat parting. “Come on.. If you really need to talk about this, let’s do it where I can get myself a cup of fucking tea,” Levi rolled his eyes and waited for the cadet to nod and get up. Once he did, they both made their way to the small kitchen that was usually only meant for the superiors to use.

Levi had the boy sit down at the small table at the center while he made some tea for them both. As he waited for the water to boil and then the tea to brew, the room was filled with an awkward silence, only broken by the brunette’s sniffling and his fidgeting. Levi stood by the pot of tea his arms crossed and his fingers from his right hand tapping to an old tune he had heard his mother sing as a child.

Meanwhile, Eren was trying to get his scrambled thoughts in order so he wouldn’t sound stupid once he and Levi began this shitty talk. He was so upset and angry with himself for _letting_ Jean screw him and for _letting_ his superiors make a fool out of him. They took advantage of their status and did something they shouldn’t have. Sure he was only a Titan, but didn’t he have _some_ rights? He felt so used and useless to this fucking cause. It was too bad he was stuck here until Levi decided to kill him.

Once the tea was done, Levi poured the tea into two cups. He then walked over to the brunette and slid a cup his way. Levi took a seat at the head of the table (beside Eren) and gripped the cup by the rim to take a sip of his hot tea. He sighed in happiness because it was the fucking little things that mattered in this shitty life and looked over at the brunette who only stared at the tea like it was some weird thing he had never seen before. “I didn’t fucking poison it. It’s tea,” Levi said, taking another sip of his own.

Eren’s bottom lip wobbled as he heard Levi speak and as to try and stop himself from crying like a loser, he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and nodded. He gripped the cup with both hands and brought it up to his lips to blow on it a few times before he took a small sip, his eyes closing at the delicious peppermint flavor. Somehow it reminded him of a home he didn’t have anymore. A home he could never return to because it was all gone. He was alone.

“Fuck.. Are you seriously this screwed up over being fucked? You’re definitely not a virgin, so I doubt that it’s anything like that that’s bothering you,” Levi said firmly, looking over Eren’s vulnerable state.

Eren set his cup down and glared over at Levi, his eyes becoming glassy again. “No, that’s not it at all. I’m such an awful friend..” Eren said his voice cracking at the end as he began to sob again. He just couldn’t hold it in anymore. He needed to tell someone and why did he think telling Levi would help? Maybe he really was screwed up.

“How the hell are you an awful friend? You pleased Kirstein quite well if I remember correctly,” Levi said, his tone thoughtful. Why did he have to deal with this shit? Why couldn’t that moron, Erwin do it?

“Not him!” Eren shouted, as he wiped at his eyes again and cleared his throat. “Not him.. I.. Jean is in a relationship with my best friend, Armin, and.. I.. We.. I screwed his boyfriend upon _your_ orders!” Eren cried, his hands gripping his hair harshly, as he tugged. He felt like he was going crazy with the guilt.

“I see and have you told Armin?” Levi asked, studying Eren to make sure he didn’t hurt himself too badly. He didn’t want the kid to turn into a Titan after all.

“No! But I want to.. J-Jean told me not to.. He said that it wasn’t our fault. That we were just following orders, but I feel so fucking guilty, Sir..” Eren said, his bottom lip protruding in an adorable pout.

“That dumbass is right, kid. What Erwin and I did was.. unnecessary, but it happened and there’s nothing we can do about it now. I can have Hanji make you something to calm you down,” Levi said offhandedly. He hated being the responsible one. This whole shitty mess hadn’t even been his idea. “If you’d like that is.”

“Will it make me forget?” Eren whispered, his voice a bit high pitched.

“Doubt it. Maybe you just need another fucking to make you forget. Hm, Jäger?” the man said casually as he took another sip of his tea.

“W-what?” Eren’s eyes widened almost comically. He couldn’t have heard his captain correctly.. right?

“Tch. Don’t make me repeat myself, Brat,” Levi raised an eyebrow in question, as he looked the boy over. He wasn’t speaking another foreign language was he? He thought that what he had said had been pretty fucking clear and to the damn point.

“S-sir.. That’s not.. What about Erwin?” Eren asked in a whisper, his eyes training on the cup in front of him. The brunette may have been a bit slow, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t observant. He knew that there was something going on between the commander and captain. They had meaningful stares that they gave one another that only he seemed to notice.

“Tch. Don’t speak another man’s name when I’m offering to fuck you,” Levi said in annoyance. Just the fucker’s name had his blood boil with anger again.

Eren nodded and pushed his chair back with a loud scrape to get out of his seat and walked over to Levi to kneel beside him. Once he was on his knees, he looked up at Levi, “I want to please you, sir.” The brunette pouted.

Once Levi heard the scrape of the chair and saw the brunette walking, he knew that he had fucked up. That the brunette was going to leave and lose all respect he had for him, if he even still had any after last week. But when the brunette got on his knees and his pretty eyes looked up at him, he felt like his heart got caught in his throat. _Beautiful_.. was the only word that came to mind. “Shit.. Jäger, you better be fucking sure because once we start, I won’t be able to stop.”

Eren’s pout ended up turning into a small smile once Levi spoke, he slowly made his hand up to Levi’s thigh in fear that the man would take it all back. Once the brunette was sure that Levi wasn’t going to stop him, he slid his hand over the man’s crotch to begin massaging his dick, hoping to be able to make him somewhat hard at least. “I’m so sure..”

“Did I give you permission to touch my dick, slut?” Levi spat, as he took the brunette’s hand and gripped it painfully. “If you want to please me, you will sit there and look pretty until I give you an order, got it?”

Eren winced in pain and nodded to what Levi said, sitting back on his knees, waiting for Levi to tell him what to do.

“Good,” Levi said, pushing his chair out so there was room in between him and the table for the boy. “Come here, kid,” Levi said motioning in between his legs.

Eren crawled over to Levi and plopped himself down on his knees in front of the man, looking up at him for another order.

“Jäger, I’m going to fuck that pretty little mouth until I want to fuck your lovely ass, okay? Good.” The man said, as he began to unzip his pants and pull them down only to the point where he could slide his cock out without any trouble.

Eren nodded once more and bit hip lip momentarily before crossing his arms behind his back and gripping onto his wrists so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch his captain. He then leaned forward with his mouth open so Levi could use him as he pleased.

“Fuck kid, make my dick wet with that pretty pink tongue first,” Levi huffed in amusement. He held the base of his already semi hard cock, waiting for the brunette to work his needy penis.

Eren licked his bottom lip unconsciously before leaning forward more to swipe his tongue against Levi’s crown, his tongue swirling up to his slit to tease it with his wiggling tongue. Eren’s gaze was focused only on Levi’s cock because the man was bigger than Jean even and that was a fucking miracle. He honestly didn’t think that this short man would be packing where it fucking counted. After a few more swipes of his tongue, the boy wrapped his lips around the cock’s head and began to suck with as much pressure as he could, his tongue swiping the slit more. He could feel the man’s precum dripping onto his tongue and the bitter taste made his eyes roll back in pleasure. His captain tasted so damn _good_.

“Oh fuck..” the captain groaned, he bit at his lip to keep himself quiet because damn was the kid good. He had heard Jean’s praises but he thought that the kid was so inexperienced that he’d think _anything_ was good, but man had he been wrong. “You’re doing so fucking well. You’ve probably sucked hundreds of cocks, huh?”

Eren’s eyes snapped up to Levi’s as he glared, his teeth scraping against Levi’s sensitive shaft. Why the hell did Levi keep calling him a slut? He hadn’t slept with _that_ many people.

Before Eren knew what was happening his entire face snapped to the left with an audible slapping sound, this causing him to spit out the man’s cock as he held his cheek to look at the man in shock.

“Glaring is an awful habit and I will fucking break it. You do not look at me like that, understand?” Levi said sharply at the teenager, his eyes trailing the reddened handprint on the brunette’s cheek. “Now suck my fucking cock like the whore you are.”

Eren bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t glare at the man again, even though he truly wanted to. He got back into position and once Levi held up his cock again, Eren wrapped his lips around the man again, his head beginning to bob up and down as he took in more of the large member. He made sure to loosen up his throat and grind his tongue against the underside of the penis. His eyes fluttered shut once he felt the man’s head hit the back of his throat. The room was quiet besides the squelching sucking sound that came from Eren’s mouth and the captain’s member.

The man tipped his head back and sighed in pleasure, his hands making it to the brunette’s hair to tug his head down further. Once he felt like his dick was wet enough and that the brunette had done enough, he sat himself up and angled Eren’s head so it would be at the perfect position for him to face fuck the brat. Once he was in position, he began to snap his hips forward, grunting from the harsh thrusting and the intense pleasure running through his veins. When was the last fucking time he had gotten a blowjob? Jesus fuck, this felt phenomenal.

“Mmmm,” Eren hummed in approval of being used. Somehow this was really turning him on even though Levi always seemed to make him feel like he was a worthless piece of shit. He supposed he was only good at pleasing his superiors when he followed dirty orders. The brunette loosed his throat even more, his eyes squeezing shut in hopes that he wouldn’t choke on his captain’s dick since the man was brutally thrusting into his throat. Eren began to swallow so his throat would convulse around Levi’s cock, hoping that he truly was pleasing the man.

“Shit! F-fuck!” Levi growled out loudly, pushing the brat’s face away from his cock when he felt like he was about to come. He gripped the base of his cock and motioned for Eren to get up.

When Eren stood up, he looked over at Levi in confusion. Wasn’t he doing a good job? He thought the man had liked it.

Levi gripped Eren’s hips without a word and picked him up to set him on the table. He then began to unbutton the kid’s pants and pulled them down to his thighs. What took the captain by surprise was that the kid was going fucking commando. He made Eren kick his pants the rest of the way off and pulled his shirt over his head rapidly. Levi couldn’t help but admire the brunette’s naked form. Sure he had seen it many times before in showers or on that night with Jean, but now it was his turn. Now he could actually touch the kid. “Open your fucking legs and let me see you,” Levi said, smacking Eren’s inner thigh.

The brunette felt a bit self conscious once he was naked in front of this man because even though he knew the man had seen him before, a small voice in the back of his head kept telling him that the captain wasn’t going to like what he saw. He was going to hate him for being so ugly. The boy did as he was told though and spread his legs out wide so Levi could see his most private places. He kept eye contact with the man to see his reaction. He wanted approval from his superior.

“Well fuck, Jäger. You look like you’re so fucking tight,” Levi said in approval, his finger grazing the puckered hole. He smirked when he felt it twitch against his finger, his other hand caressing the boy’s outer left thigh. “Look at you.. So fucking beautiful.. You want my cock, brat?”

“Mmmm, yes captain.. I want your large cock inside me,” Eren whimpered. His head tipping to the side so he could look at his captain through his lashes, batting them in hopes that he looked at least somewhat seductive.

“Yeah? Then give me a show. Finger yourself for me, Eren. Let me see you beg for my dick,” the man said, sitting back down in his chair. The brunette’s lower half in perfect view. The man pulled out a vial of oil from his jacket pocket and set it on the table next to the teenager, his bottom lip clenched in between his teeth and his hand sliding down to stroke himself a bit so he wouldn’t lose his erection. Although with this view, he highly fucking doubted it.

Eren shuttered at Levi’s words, impatiently grabbing the vial and screwing the top off to pour some onto his fingers, making sure to massage the oil in between his fingers to warm it up. Once he thought the oil was warm enough, he leaned back so he was sort of crouching on the table but his ass was still in view for his superior. He slid his hand underneath his right thigh and began to slowly run his finger over himself, groaning a bit at the sensation. He may not like it when others tease him, but that didn’t mean he hated the feeling of teasing himself. After a few more swipes of his finger, he shoved two of his fingers into himself. The fingers slipping with little to no resistance since he had fingered himself earlier in the day hoping to rid himself of his frustration. “Unnnh.. Captain..” Eren whined while he made sure to stroke his inner walls as best as he could, his fingers opening and closing to scissor himself, the stretching making his body quiver in pleasure.

Levi could only stroke and grip the base of his cock hard over and over again while he watched the brunette stretch himself out. The sight was so pretty and he was so glad that he was the only one here with the boy. He wanted to fuck the kid so hard.. so roughly.. Make the boy only want his cock from now on. His eyebrow rose in question when he saw the brunette immediately shove two fingers into himself. Had he been fucked before this? For some reason that thought made his blood boil with rage, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and instead thought of how Erwin would probably kill them both if he ever found out that he was about to fuck the beautiful brunette. Erwin always got jealous if Levi even looked at someone for too long. Levi didn’t get why though since Erwin was cheating on him with a handful of men and women and the blonde just expected the raven-haired man to take it.

“Fuck.. I want your cock so badly.. I want you to fuck me, sir. I want to please you..” Eren moaned, adding a third finger inside himself, feeling his puckered hole just swallow his fingers up like the greedy little fucker it was. “Unnhh.. fuuuck..!” Eren began to bounce himself over his fingers, trying to shove his fingers in deeper so he could press on that bundle of nerves that he loved so much, but in this position he couldn’t reach it and it was frustrating him so badly. His lips stuck out in a pout as he whined, hoping that Levi would help him out.

“You mean that, Jäger? You want me to fuck you? How badly?” Levi asked, grunting as he shoved his hips forward into his fist. His precum was sliding down his cock and onto his fist, making him feel gross, but luckily the pleasure overpowered that shitty feeling. Once he heard Eren’s whines and he saw that pout, the man snickered and stood up, making his way in between the brunette’s legs. He made sure to wrap one of the brat’s legs around his waist and lift the other one up over his shoulder, griping the boy’s ass he pulled the kid flush against him, making sure to give the plump flesh a rough squeeze. He then lined up his cock to the brunette’s twitching hole and looked the boy over to make sure that this was still what he wanted. Once he got the approval he was looking for, he didn’t waste any time in shoving his large cock into the brunette with one fluid motion. The feeling of being inside the brunette making him groan out loudly in pleasure. “Fuck yes..!”

Eren had never really had sex in the position Levi was putting them in, but he supposed it was because he was younger and had less experience than the man. It seemed like a good one though. Eren’s eyes widened when he felt the raven squeeze his ass, but supposed that it was how Levi liked to fuck. Once he felt Levi’s cock inside him, Eren’s mouth fell open, a really loud moan slipping out. He hadn’t expected the man to just get started right away. He thought there would be some teasing and possible name-calling beforehand.

“Shit, you really do feel tight,” Levi commented, as he snapped his hips back and then forward as harshly as he could, loving the loud moans that slipped out of the brunette’s mouth. Once he had a steady pace going, he reached up with his freehand to grip Eren’s hair and tug him forward, he angled the kid’s head and then lean forward himself to press his lips to the boy’s. He swiped his tongue against the brat’s bottom lip, wanting entrance. He wasn’t a huge fan of kissing, but for some reason he just wanted to taste the boy.

The brunette was lost to the pleasure that was the captain. He could only look at Levi and moan every time the man slammed into him. He wished he could try to meet Levi halfway to really impale himself, but it was pretty hard to stay balanced in this position so he had to keep his palms on the table for support. Once he felt the man press his lips to his own, the brat’s eyes fluttered shut and he parted his lips to allow the man the access he seemed to want.

Once the raven got what he wanted, he slowly slipped his tongue inside to stroke Eren’s tongue and taste him everywhere he could. It was oddly satisfying being able to taste himself on the brunette’s tongue, their flavors mixed. He could feel Eren begin to poke and prod at his tongue, fervently, causing him to deepen the kiss, his own eyes fluttering shut as he lost himself in the brunette. Levi could feel sweat drip down his temple and back, as he kept up his thrusting. He made sure to angle Eren’s hips after a while so he could hit the brunette’s prostate spot on, hip grip on the brunette’s ass almost bruising as he tried to pull him closer almost as if he wanted to make them one entity. He fucked the brunette fervently, enjoying the noises he pulled out from the brunette and swallowed up as their lips were still slotted together in a messy kiss that wasn’t even a kiss anymore, but a clash of lips and teeth.

Eren could only groan and moan, his whining getting lost inside the man’s mouth that currently held him close. Sure, Eren knew that the man didn’t love him like he did. He knew that the man was only getting a quick fuck out of him. _He was being used_. His captain was going to leave him and go back to Erwin, the thought had him wanting to cry, but he held it in and just tried to live in the moment. He tried to pretend that this man loved him. That this was just them making love rather than fucking like lost souls that were trying to find their way home. “Hah.. Levi..” Eren moaned, not realizing that he had used his superiors name rather than his proper title.

******

No matter how lost Levi was in Eren, his eyes snapped open once he heard the brunette moan out his name. _This is fucking wrong_ , he thought as he pulled back and began to pound the boy harder, his frustration getting the better of him. _He didn’t give a shit about this fucker. He was only fucking him._ _That’s all this is._ “Don’t call me that, filthy slut. You never call me by my name,” Levi growled, his grip on Eren’s ass becoming tighter in anger.

“Hah.. Captain you’re hurting me!” Eren shouted, trying to remove Levi’s hand from his bottom. The brunette could only squeeze his eyes shut as Levi’s grip tightened and he was pounded into relentlessly. “Stop, sir! Please stop!” Eren begged as he slapped at Levi’s arms. His body trembling as he tried to get away from this man he didn’t recognize. He kicked the man’s behind with his heel in hopes that Levi would just fucking leave him alone.

“You, don’t tell me what to do, cadet. I am your superior and you will fucking take it!” Levi shouted. He slid out of Eren and spun the boy around, making sure to pin him to the table, the front of his body molding against the brunette’s back. “I told you I wouldn’t be able to stop once I started, stop acting like a shitty bitch. Isn’t this how whores like it?” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear, as he lined himself once more and began to fuck the brat harshly. He didn’t even recognize himself, besides the fact that he was acting so damn stupid and for what? Because he was in denial? Because he had fucking commitment issues? Why the hell was he doing this to Eren fucking Jäger? He was going to hell after this and slowly this would eat at him until he fucking died in alcohol and self-pity.

Once Eren was pinned to the table all he could do was whimper and sob, Levi’s relentless fucking making him truly feel like a whore. “Ahh! Sir!” Not even the illusion of being in love helped him out. This wasn’t love this was hate fucking and he wasn’t sure if Levi hated _him_ or _why_ the man was doing this to him, but he didn’t blame him. He knew that somehow Levi needed this. For what? The brunette wasn’t really sure. He wiped at his eyes and turned back to look at Levi, noticing that his captain had his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in a painful expression. This had Eren stare at him almost awestruck because he had never seen any type of emotion on the guy, besides his usual stoic face - the face void of any emotion, except amusement when he ordered around his cadets. “Captain, captain, captain..” Eren began to moan, his eyes never leaving the man’s face.

******

Levi was lost in thoughts of his past, the fucking present, and a future that he knew he could never have. He knew that he was hurting Eren. That he was using the boy to rid himself of the only fucking feelings he had left. He sure as hell wasn’t perfect and he was a fucking mess. Dying inside from losing everyone he’s ever cared about. The Titans taking everything away from him making him this shitty person that he no longer recognized when he looked into the mirror. So many fucking people looked up to him and for what? Because he was humanity’s strongest? Because he didn’t fucking die like his comrades did? Because he always acted like he didn’t give a shit and through time began believing that he _truly_ didn’t?

After a few more minutes of self-hate, Levi slowed down his relentless pace and began to thrust into Eren less brutally, his fingers caressing the boy’s hips as an apology. He didn’t dare open his eyes and look at the disappointment the boy’s look most likely held for him. He didn’t deserve forgiveness nor the boy’s love. He slowly slid one of his hands under Eren’s stomach to reach for his still surprisingly hard cock. He wrapped his fingers around the thick length and began to stroke with as much care as he could possibly put forward into the touch, his thumb swiping the brunette’s head, spreading the precum all over his length. His hips began to stutter and his ab muscles began to tense as he felt that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He leaned forward and pressed his face to the back of Eren’s shoulder, his mouth opening in a silent groan as he spilled himself inside the beautiful brunette that had been so good for his captain, just like he had promised.

Once Eren had felt his captain’s hand on his member, he had practically melted into the touch, his eyes rolling back and his hips responding by jerking back and forth as he tried to fuck his dick with the man’s hand. He could tell that the man’s touch was different, but he couldn’t really pinpoint how as he was overcome with so much stimulation. His mind went hazy and all he could do was grunt and groan as the man fucked him and jerked him off to completion. He jerked forward and tensed as he came all over the table. “Oh my! Fu-! Captain!” Eren shouted his praise for the man. He couldn’t feel his fucking legs or ass from how numb he was so all he could do was lie on the table.

Levi pulled out of the brunette and plopped back onto his chair, watching his cum trickle out of the boy. He felt so fucking disgusted with himself for using this kid. He just wanted to be alone.

After a few more minutes of silence and Levi still watching his cum trickle out of the boy, onto his thighs and finally onto the table, he cleared his throat and leaned back against his chair. “Jäger, get your shit and get the fuck out,” he ordered, figuring that the boy had had enough time to recover.

Eren could only roll his eyes at the captain’s command, glad that the man couldn’t see him. He sat up with a wince and slowly slid off of the table, bending down to grab his clothes. Once he had all of his things, he slid his pants on carefully so he wouldn’t fall and then he slid his shirt on, grabbing his shoes and walking out without another word to his superior. He wasn’t angry at what the man did, but he was angry that the man could just let him leave like that. He could act like such an asshole towards him and yet he still had to respect the guy because of what he was known for. Because of who he was.

On his way out, Eren saw Erwin lurking in the hallway and it made him mad, so without thinking he blurted out the first thing he could think of. “You can have him,” he spat and quickly walked away as he didn’t want to die from opening his dumbass mouth. He was sure that his commander had seen everything from the venomous look he got.

Back in the kitchen, Levi still sat motionless, staring at the spot Eren had once laid. He tipped his head back with a loud groan and closed his eyes. He needed a fucking drink after what he had just done to the kid. Why did he always fuck things up?

“You’re such a dumbass, you know?” Levi heard the crazy scientist say, causing him to open his eyes and look over at them with a glare. “What the fuck? Were you fucking watching us, Hanji?” Levi asked angrily because he didn’t like being watched while he fucked or was fucked.

“Hey! Don’t get mad at me. I was passing by and you guys didn’t close the door properly so I heard and watched. For science of course!” Hanji said, walking over to where Eren had sat before to sit down in that seat. “You acted like a dick.”

“Haha. Don’t make me laugh. I’m always a dick. So how is this different than before?” Levi said, his eyebrow rising in mock amusement.

“Oh shit, Short stack. You realize your dick is still hanging out right?” Hanji asked, as she looked over his flaccid cock for scientific purposes. Obviously. “And you practically raped him, Levi. That’s not you. You don’t do that. You know he likes you right? Just the way he tries to please you and how he looks at you.. Do you realize that you probably fucked him up more than he already is just for being a Titan?” Hanji asked, their tone becoming sympathetic, something that only happened when shit really was serious.

“So what? Tuck me in then. You’ve seen my dick plenty of times ‘for science’,” Levi said dryly, rolling his eyes at the scientist. “Plus, how many fucking times have I seen _you_ naked? I’ve caught you and Moblit so many damn times in the fucking supply closet and somehow I still don’t know what fucking gender you are. Do you fuck him or does he fuck you?” Levi asked. There were a few seconds of silence once Hanji got real with Levi. He actually didn’t know what the fuck to say to that. “Tch. Why the fuck do you care anyway? As you said, he’s _just_ a Titan. Who will care about how he’s treated?”

“Uhh.. Maybe _you_ will? Your looks towards him aren’t as subtle, you know. Plus, I’m quite observant. Thank you very much!” Hanji said, ignoring the seeing them naked topic. It’s happened too many times for them to really care. Nonetheless, they leaned forward and tucked Levi in as it was a bit weird having a conversation with the stoic man while his penis just.. stared at them in the face because that was totally what was happening. “Can I get some cum samples? I mean it’s all over the table.. So..”

Levi could only roll his eyes again because this dumbass was right and maybe he had gotten careless with looking at the boy, but he had definitely fucked up. How was he going to fix this? He couldn’t.. Right? “The samples are right there, aren’t they? I don’t give a shit. Just don’t try making a fucking baby with them or something. That’s just fucking weird. Just clean up after you have what you need.” Levi stared at said ‘cum samples’ and sighed, running a hand through his hair to fuck it up more than it already was from the fucking and the shitty sweat. Levi looked up with a painful expression, “What should I do..?”

“Oh my god.. Are you seriously asking for _my_ advice? Ahh! This needs to be marked in History! Wow.. Oh.. Wow! Uhh.. Give me aminute to think! This is just so exciting!” Hanji squealed, trying to compose themselves for the awkward captain.

After a few seconds of silence and Levi glaring at them, they finally snapped their fingers a few times, “Aha! I’ve got it! So, since you fucked up like really badly, you need to show him that you love him, Levi! Just go to him like a knight in shining armor and uhh.. kiss him? He’s into that romantic shit, right?” Hanji said, clapping their hands at the end because their idea was fucking _brilliant_ , if they did say so themselves. Which they did!

“What? Hanji, when I asked for advice, I meant something fucking realistic. I don’t do that whole… _romance_ crap. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Levi spat, shaking his head because fuck that.

“Levi, do you love him?” Hanji asked seriously, glaring at the emotionally constipated man.

“If I’m asking your dumbass for help then I must,” Levi growled out, his jaw clenching because he was tired of this dumbass’s bullshit. “Oh just fucking forget it! I’m going to go find him,” Levi said, getting up and walking out without another word to the smiling scientist.

When Levi made it into the hallway, he saw Erwin standing there with his arms crossed and his gaze downcast. It took the captain by surprise because he really didn’t expect to see the guy there, but he was on a fucking mission so he didn’t have time for this drama.

Erwin looked up, his face void of any emotion, “I saw you with _him_ ,” the man said his voice full of venom. He had found them in a compromising position after looking for Levi and then he didn’t know what to do, so he had waited outside thinking of how the hell this could’ve happened or what he could say to the raven man.

“Yeah? Well, you’re going to be seeing a lot of us together because you and I are finished. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Levi said quickly, running off to head to the basement where he knew the boy would be. He didn’t even give the commander a chance to speak because he just needed to get this done before he chickened the fuck out.

It only took him about a minute to arrive to the area just before the basement. He stopped and tried to calm his breathing, as well as fix his fucked up hair somewhat. He probably looked fucking crazy, but he was Levi fucking Ackerman and he didn’t give a shit about what anyone thought except maybe that teal-eyed boy inside. _Shit! What the fuck am I doing?_

After a few more seconds of debating with himself, Levi walked into the basement and towards Eren’s cell. He stopped directly in front of the cell with wide eyes, as he heard the boy’s sniffling and sobbing. He knew that the boy was crying because of him and now he just wasn’t sure if this was actually a good idea and he would’ve slipped out if the boy hadn’t sat up and looked over at him.

“Captain?” Eren asked confused. He didn’t expect the captain down here where it was ‘dirty’. Eren wiped at his eyes and then hugged himself tightly, his bottom lip protruding out in a pout, as he didn’t know what else to do.

“Jäger,” the captain said, nodding at the boy, before letting out a deep breath. Fuck, he had to do it now. Levi unlocked the boy’s cell and stepped in. He took a few more steps so he stood besides the bed and after a few seconds of silence staring he rolled his eyes, “Jesus, kid.. Scoot the fuck over and lie on your side so you aren’t facing me.”

Eren only nodded and did as he was told. He felt the bed dip besides him and his breath caught in his throat. Was the captain seriously lying besides him? This was just.. _shit.. holy crap!_ , the boy thought, but he tensed anyway, afraid that he was just going to get used again or something.

Once the boy had done what he had asked, he sat down besides the kid and then thought oh _what the hell_ and lied down besides the kid, turning his head to look at the messy hair he had seemed to love about the kid. “Do you hate me now, kid?” Levi asked, afraid of the answer.

Eren bit at his lip and took a few seconds to think of his answer and it was actually really easy. Maybe he was fucked up, but in this world you did whatever you could to survive. So, his answer was simple and to the point. “No.”

“You should.. I.. You see.. Fuck! This is harder than I thought,” Levi mumbled the last part to himself. “I.. You.. When you moaned my name like a slut.. I liked it.. I liked it too much, actually and uh..” the man was fucking sweating bullets by this point and was he nervous? Levi fucking Ackerman _didn’t_ get nervous! “I don’t do relationships. Not really.. And what I’m trying to say is that. I actually think I might fucking love you and your bratty ass. Okay?” Levi said in an unsure tone because he blanked out for a second and he wasn’t sure if what he had said had actually made sense. He didn’t even know _what_ he said.

Eren’s eyes widened and he turned around forgetting everything the captain had told him to do. “Captain.. Are you.. Did you just confess to me?” Eren asked surprised. His mouth basically hung open because he couldn’t fucking believe this!

“Tch.. So what if I did?” Levi said, his eyes narrowing because if this fucker was acting stupid he was going to beat his ass and make him clean the entire basement.

“Sir.. I.. I love you too!” Eren blurted out, a small shy smile grazing his lips once he realized what he had said. “Uh.. sir.. You may have confessed and everything, but we can’t do this..” Eren’s eyes widened at Levi’s frown and he quickly began to speak once more, “No! I mean I want to.. I want to date you and everything, but what about Erwin?” Eren whispered the name because it made him feel.. _wrong_.

Levi’s lips twitched up into a half smile, he groaned and then leaned back to stare up at the cracked ceiling, “I may have dumped his ass for you, brat.”

“Le- I mean Captain! What? But he’s the commander! He.. He is so much better tha-!”

“Oi, don’t you fucking dare finish that fucking sentence. Nobody is better than you. Not even that old asshole, Smith,” Levi spat, looking over at Eren once more because he wouldn’t have this kid putting himself down. He was Humanity’s fucking hope. Shouldn’t he have a bit more confidence in himself than this? “You.. You’re an amazing kid, who not only cares about his friends but also is willing to fucking die for humanity – for Erwin’s fucking cause. Don’t put yourself down, please.”

Eren bit his lip to keep silent because he didn’t recognize Levi.. Sure, he had been nice to him in the past, but confessing and defending him? That was just weird. “Sir.. Will we be together then?”

“Shit.. Don’t call me sir or captain when we’re like this.. Call me Levi,” the man sighed, his eyebrows twitching slightly in thought. “I will fucking marry you in a few years if you want. Shouldn’t you be dating kids your own age?” Levi asked the last part as an after thought because seriously. He was old enough to be the kid’s father!

“Yes! I want to marry you, Levi!” Eren blurted out, bouncing on his knees in excitement. He then made it over to Levi to straddle his waist, his hands lacing with Levi’s. “I don’t care. I want you. Do you know how long I’ve been in love with you? I want to get married tomorrow if possible.”

“Fuck! Calm the hell down. I don’t think we can get married tomorrow and we have to keep this relationship a secret. You get that right? The higher-ups find out and we’re both screwed and not in the good way either,” Levi looked down at his and Eren’s hands, wondering what the hell he got himself into. He couldn’t actually do this, could he? He was old.. Too old for the brat and the brat was just a teen. They’d want different things eventually, but the raven supposed that he could enjoy this while it lasted.

“Levi, umm..” Eren began, not sure if what he was going to request would just ruin all of the progress they had made.

“Just spit it out, kid. You look constipated.”

“Will you say it again? That you love me?” the brunette asked shyly, his eyes looking into the man’s beautiful ones.

“Tch..” Levi rolled his eyes and sighed, his lips quirking up into a half smirk, “What will I get for it if I say it?”

“My love and ass?” Eren said, a large smile spreading across his lips.

“Oh? Your ass? Didn’t I just have it earlier?” Levi asked, his eyebrow quirking up in amusement.

“You’ll have it differently this time, Levi. If this is real.. We have to make it real.. you know?” Eren asked, trying to communicate what he meant. He didn’t want to fuck, no he wanted to be connected to Levi. He wanted to be loved by the man.

“I don’t think I’m.. What the fuck are you trying to say? Don’t look at me like that and just be blunt. Shit..” Levi snapped, not enjoying the fact that he couldn’t understand what the brat was saying.

“Make love to me, Levi! Are you dense?” Eren snapped back, his eyes narrowing in mild anger.

“What? Make love to you?” the man asked incredulously. What the fuck was this kid on about? Did he seriously have to? He couldn’t fucking do this..

Eren’s bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes got glassy with tears, “Do you not _love_ me enough to do that? You just said we could get married or what? Were you fucking playing with my feelings again?” Eren shouted, yanking his hands away from Levi.

Levi’s eyes widened in fear or something. He wasn’t totally sure. _Not again, fuck!_ “No! No.. Listen.. I’ve never.. done _that_ before..” the raven blew out are from his lips, “I don’t know how..” he whispered, looking down at his stomach.

Eren wiped at his eyes to rid them of excess moisture and he smiled fondly, “Why didn’t you just say so? I mean.. I haven’t either, but.. I want to try with you. It doesn’t have to be perfect.. Nothing in this world is, so why would love making have to be?” the boy said, trying to reassure the man that this was okay – that _they_ were okay. The boy leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to man, his left hand caressing the man’s right cheek as he tried putting his feelings into the kiss as he pressed himself closer and licked at the man’s bottom lip for entry.

Levi on the other hand was internally freaking out because this was way out of his element but he supposed that it the brat was willing to take the risk then so was he. So when he felt Eren’s soft lips against his, he slid his hands down the boy’s body starting from his chest to rest on his hips. He could see the brat’s eyes flutter shut as the kiss continued and he allowed him entry into his mouth. Levi noticed that although the kiss was still quite messy, it wasn’t as rough or chaotic as their previous kiss. This one seemed to _mean_ something.

After a few more seconds, Levi’s eyes also closed as he got lost in Eren once more, but this time he didn’t fight it. He allowed Eren to take him as he pleased because for once he wanted to belong. He wanted to be home and for some reason this kid felt like his home. He truly hoped that the kid would always feel the same for him because he didn’t know what he’d do if the teal-eyed boy moved on. _If he realizes he deserves better_.

Eren hummed into the kiss happily, his other hand sliding into Levi’s hair to pull him closer because he wanted to be so fucking close. He wanted to be loved by the man who held his life in his hands. Eren slipped his tongue into Levi’s mouth, their tongues dancing and flicking one another’s playfully.

After a little while, their clothes had somehow ended up on the floor. Eren lied on his back as Levi propped himself up with his arms on top of the boy as to not kill him with his body weight or something. The boy’s legs were wrapped around the man’s waist as they slid against one another; their mouths hung open singing praises to one another. This was so much more than fucking. It was meant to be. Eren’s hands dug into Levi’s back harshly as the man thrusted into him hard but at a slow pace. Eren could feel everything and he so greedily wanted more. He wanted the man to give himself to him. He wanted to marry this guy and spent eternity with him. He wanted to give his life – that had felt so meaningless without the man in it – for the man.

“Levi! Hah.. M-more!” Eren groaned, his sweaty thighs slipping off of the man’s waist. He made sure to readjust and cross his ankles tightly, trying his best to meet the man thrust for thrust as best as he could in this position. He could hear Levi’s moans and man did they turn him the fuck on.

“Fuck Eren.. This bed… is too fucking.. loud. Everyone.. can probably.. hear us..” the man said in between grunts, his eyebrows pinched in concentration. As he made sure to slam his cock against the boy’s prostate, loving the way the boy’s eyes crossed as that spot was assaulted.

Eren couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh because of course Levi would care about _that_ while they were loving one another. “Hnngg! Levi, I love you. Hih!” Eren laughed, practically screaming at the end when Levi began to assault his prostate once more. His eyes rolled back and he whined in pleasure because that fucker probably did it on purpose to shut him up.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, the bed creaking awfully loudly, and heavy breathing with the occasional moan and grunt, ended after a few more minutes as the boy came with a shout, his toes curling and his body tensing and trembling in absolute pleasure. The man then followed soon after by spilling his seed into the boy, who just took it because fuck if he could move. He was all fucked out and wrecked from so much damn sex, but he didn’t care because he had Levi.

The man ended up collapsing next to the boy, gripping the boy to pull him against his chest while they both tried to regain their erratic breathing. They were both covered in sweat and cum but Levi was too tired to clean himself even though he felt like he was covered in Titan blood for some odd reason.

“Levi?” Eren said after a few minutes of silence, his finger lazily trailing small circles over the captain’s hardened nipple.

“Hm?” the man said, his eyes closed in exhaustion.

“You’ll stay with me, right? You won’t leave me or run away anymore?”

Levi opened his eyes to look down at the boy who was already looking up at him fondly, “Yes, Eren. I won’t run away anymore.”

Eren smiled, as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the man’s lips. After a few more soft kisses and sweet nothings, the two ended up falling asleep with their arms wrapped around each other and their legs tangled. Not really worrying that anyone would find them like that because nobody ever really went down to the basement unless it was for punishment.

Needless to say, the next morning everyone noticed the limp the brunette sported the next morning, not only that but his bright ass smile just didn’t make sense. They also maybe, just maybe also noticed that the Captain’s scowl wasn’t as profound as it usually was. He looked like he was actually somewhat _happy_ – like his life had meaning again.

But the real Survey Corps gossip started when Levi affectionately ruffled Eren’s hair in passing to show the kid that he truly was there and that he wasn’t going to give up his home anymore. That he was willing to risk it all for their relationship – even the wrath of Erwin Smith, who was most likely plotting their deaths at this exact moment because of Eren.

 

 _It’ll always be Eren from now on and until I die, _Levi would say in the future while he and Eren stood in front of each other as they got married under an old big ass tree.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Every comment is greatly appreciated and cherished. Unless you're a dick. Don't even think about commenting. If you're my friend and would like this to be gifted to you, just let me know your user. <3


End file.
